My Ending Of Cruel Intentions Romance
by kathrynMerteuil0918
Summary: It starts of with the ending on sebastian accident only he is in the hopital and becomes paralysed and breaks it off with annette and starts thinking of a plan to get revenge on kathryn for telling ronald about everything they did including cecile


My Ending Of Cruel Intentions Romance

Prologue:

After Kathryn had called Ronald saying that Sebastian had hit her and run off Ronald had told her it would be alright Kathryn had told Ronald about how it involve Cecile Ronald had gone to Kathryn's home and they both talked and he had said to her that he was going to go and find him he got out of the martini's house mansion to find Sebastian he had walk to the park and then saw Sebastian and went to him Ronald started by saying to him "how you come off hitting Kathryn" Sebastian answers him "oh Christ she's got to you too Ronald you don't know what you're talking about" Ronald have had enough and attack Sebastian and ended up fighting then throw Sebastian to the streets neither of them had sawed Annette coming to them then all of sudden a taxi cab passes by and Sebastian had been throwed to the streets Annette screamed went to him Sebastian had told her that he loved her she told him everything would be alright. Ronald was speechless that he called an ambulance then called Kathryn saying that Sebastian had been on an accident while Ronald talked to Kathryn the ambulance arrived on the scene one paramedic had brought Sebastian to the inside and drove all the way to the hospital when they arrived Sebastian had gone to surgery when the surgery was over he was put in a room but something was happening to him he couldn't feel his legs the doctor came to him room had told him that he was paralyzed and with special treatment he will be able to walk but Sebastian had one thing on his mind revenge on Kathryn.

Next chapter 1 will begin with Sebastian revenge on Kathryn

Sebastian's Revenge on Kathryn Part1

When Sebastian got out of the hospital he went to live with his father Edward and stepmother tiffany merteuil when he actually got there his dad helped him in the house and into his room.

Edward: hello son I take it you don't like this at all you being in a wheelchair no less

Sebastian: actually yes dad I don't but I actually want to see my sister kat

Edward: oh Sebastian Kathryn isn't here she is in London we actually haven't heard from her but, there's something I have to tell you son a while ago Kathryn had called saying she had a boyfriend and that she said she wasn't coming back

Sebastian: what! But she she needs to come I want to see her dad I have to tell her I missed her dad

Edward: I'll see what I can do but I can't promise you anything Sebastian in the meantime you want to call blaine and come see you.

Sebastian: yes

Edward goes to the phone and call blaine blaine answers Edward tells how Sebastian doing and comes to see him a while later blaine arrives and knocks Edward answers the door and lets him in and to his room he leaves them to chat.

Blaine: hey Valmont

Sebastian: hey blaine do you know when Kathryn 's coming back from London I'm planning my revenge on Kathryn for telling Ronald that I had hit her and telling him about Cecile.

Blaine: well I don't know when she'll be back but like your have said she was going to stay in London but I happened to know her boyfriend whose name is james ashton he is actually chris ashton brother.

Sebastian: what that's the rapist brother well I'll be damned do you think he's anything like his brother do you

Blaine: I don't know but I can get information but it's going to cost you Valmont

Sebastian: you'd do that blaine

Blaine: well it was nice chatting with you Valmont but what it's worth don't get revenge on your sister one way or another someone might end up hurt

Sebastian: can't do that blaine she deserves what's coming to her

Blaine: see you Valmont

Sebastian: see you tuttle

Next chapter: Kathryn returns from London alone but everyone will be shocked to see how she arrives

Sebastian's Revenge on Kathryn Part 2

In London Kathryn is at the airport buying a plane ticket to new york to escape from james he had abused, raped, beaten her and she had enough from him that she escaped from him while he was at work.

Flight Att: Now boarding to new york please come to your plane

Kathryn had boarded the plane and awhile the plane arrived to new york Kathryn had got out from the plane and hop to the limo that had arrived and left she arrived later to her house and went inside her stepfather and her mother were eating in the dinner room without Sebastian neither of them had noticed her when she had went to them to say hi the seen her that they both gasped and shocked too ser in a terrible state.

Tiffany: oh my god Kathryn what happened to you

Edward: Kathryn what happened

Kathryn: I-I-I wanted to come back but james wouldn't let me come he said that I was bad and needed to be punish he called me a whore and a slut please I want to stay here I don't want to go back to London to him he scares me

Edward: sure kat go ahead oh by the way Sebastian here he told me earlier that he wanted to see you

Kathryn: umm why he's actually planning revenge on me for telling Ronald something

Tiffany: go see your brother I will not tolerate this attitude of yours now go

Kathryn yells: no I will go to my room I don't want anybody in my room

Sebastian hears the voice of his sister and plans on seeing her, Kathryn goes to her room and goes to lay on her bed and starts to sob a little and then cries uncontrollably then Sebastian barges in her room

Sebastian: how the fuck you go to London without telling me your stepbrother you do know that while you're here I'm planning on taking you down you selfish manipulator vindictive coke whore

Kathryn stops crying and looks at him widens and wince: what don't you ever threaten me Sebastian and don't ever call me a whore

Sebastian sees her face and cups her cheek: oh my god Kathryn tell me what happened who did this to you I'm sorry what I had said

Kathryn: Sebastian if you're planning on taking me down go right ahead dear brother

Sebastian: Kathryn please don't say that look if it helps I broke up with Annette because she had said that she wanted to get revenge on you so I stop her and told her that I plan your revenge but she didn't like my plan so she told me it was over so I hadn't seen her or heard from her

Kathryn: Sebastian I want to believe you but I don't trust you anymore and I have to tell you something that's been bugging me ever since the accident I only told Ronald that because I was jealous that you were with her and I wanted to have what you had with her because I loved you and I still do

Sebastian: Kathryn baby I'm sorry for all of that and what I had caused you I didn't think you would get jealous and I'm sorry for destroying you with my journal I could make it up to you baby

Kathryn: All right prove to me that you're sorry

Sebastian Proves Sebastian

Warning: sex scenes now

Sebastian: ok alright come here Kathryn goes to him and he kisses her passionate on her lips and the kiss deepens he starts to undress her slowly she also undresses him they still kissed then he breaks the kiss and says to her

Sebastian: baby hold on we don't want anybody to see us let me go lock the door.

He goes to lock the door then he locks it and walks to her

Kathryn: now where were we?

Sebastian: oh right about here baby

He kisses her again and starts to take her clothes off and toss it to the side leaving her only in her bra and panties then his hands roam to her back and unclasps her bra takes it off toss it to the side he then his hand squeezes her breast and she lets out a little moan he likes it how she moans that he kisses her all over and goes to her kisses her neck and sucks it she lets out a loud moan

Kathryn: Sebastian ohh baby don't stop sucking my neck

Sebastian: baby I don't plan on stopping ohh Kathryn

Kathryn: ohh Sebastian please baby I need you

Sebastian: oh baby I love to hear you say that oh baby you're so wet for me

Sebastian reaches to her panties and takes it off of her and then looks at her and says

Sebastian: baby I don't want to hurt you like that bastard hurt you

Kathryn: Sebastian please I want this you know that bastard raped me

Sebastian: ohh baby I'm sorry don't worry I'm not him so just relax ok and it all be over before you know it ok

She nods her head then he positions at her entrance and thrusts into her she lets out a cry and Sebastian soothes her she then lets her to move so he thrusts into her again starts thrusting and pumping her while she moans and moans and meet his thrust he thrust her all over her again and again and again reaching her third climax and he groans and moans and he speed up his thrusting and pumping her and she leds out a loud moan he gets out of her and lays on the side and kisses her again passionately an starts pumping her again speeds up his pumps and reaches their climax and again get out of her lays on the side again

Sebastian: baby you were amazing and beautiful especially when you said harder

Kathryn: oh Sebastian you were the one amazing and I loved it when you make love to me I so want to do it again baby please seb can you do it again

Sebastian: of course baby

He makes love to her again while she says: ohh harder Sebastian harder faster he goes harder and faster

Reaching their climax gets of her and lays on the side they sleep takes over them then morning takes over they both wake up

The Ending Of Romance

Sebastian wakes up and sees her sleeping she looks so beautiful and feels sorry for what had happened to her he wishes to had been with her and he doesn't want to hurt her anymore that he won't get revenge on her and when she wakes up he'll tell her everything awhile she stirs up opens her eyes and sees Sebastian she also thinks of him and she will also tell him how she feels Sebastian breaks the silence

Sebastian: hey sorry you look so beautiful when you sleep I just want to tell you I'm sorry for everything starting with the bet, Annette, and the journal I really am sorry for that but I just want to tell you I love you with all my being and want to be with you forever

Kathryn: Sebastian all those things you said I feel sorry too and I also love you and want to be with you forever with my everything I really love you seb and I want to make it up to you

Sebastian: baby I love you would you marry me

Kathryn: yes of course I'll marry you Sebastian

Sebastian propose to her and married her they were on her honeymoon and started making love again and he had a kid with Sebastian and they were happy she forgot what had happened to her with james and Sebastian forgot everything including his revenge on her and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
